Cat Issues
by Insane-Discord
Summary: In an attempt to get back at his brother, Steve first has to find Herobrine's weakness... One-shot
**Disclaimer||**

 **I do not own Minecraft, Steve, herobrine, or any other things mentioned in this one-shot unless otherwise said so!**

 **\|[]|/**

The forest was silent today and not a thing could be heard except for the conversation of two brothers. Following a thickly wooded trail, two people were walking side by side, conversing with varying tones of voice. Both had on blue jeans, gray shoes, and a cyan shirt, accompanied by a diamond pickaxe in one's hand, and a iron sword in the other's. Upon closer inspection, the man on the left was just a bit shorter in stature, with clear blue eyes and fair skin; the perfect description of one who was outside often, and most likely always smiling. The right, on the other hand, was taller, with skin a tone paler than the right, and pure white eyes accompanied by a mischievous smirk.

"You can't stand there and tell me, that it isn't your fault I was covered in slime this morning! I know the villagers didn't do it, and Vixen is a dog so he's out of the question too!" spoke the younger

"One, I'm not standing. I am walking. Two, I told you Steve, _I_ didn't do it." The other responded, adding to himself quietly " _Well, not in person anyways..."_

"Yeah, yeah Herobrine. I know, _"The bucket did it"_! Maybe you didn't do it yourself, but I can bet all my gold that **You** set the bucket to where it would fall on me when I opened my chest!"

"...So what if I did? It was just a bit of fun"

"So you admit you did it!"

"Yes, yes Fine; I set up the slime bucket. So what? You can't do anything to me!"

Steve huffed, looking away and folding his arms. If he had human eyes, one could see that Hero was rolling his eyes "Come on, not the silent treatment again. We both know how _that_ worked out last time." Steve continued to stay silent, not even sparing his older brother a glance. After about fifteen minutes of this, the white-eyed being got anxious

"Steve, you can not ignore me!"

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry! Please just stop this nonsense!"

Silence.

Herobrine sighed, looking at the ground as they continued on. A flash of yellow and black stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What was that?" he asked

Steve remained non-responsive

"Steven. I'm serious!"

Another flash.

Both stopped walking entirely. Sitting in the middle of the path was a yellow and black ocelot, looking up at the two expectantly. Herobrine looked at the creature, not knowing what it was, while Steve smiled and reached out to it. The feline padded over to Steve's hand and rubbed against it, then continued to walk towards the elder brother who quickly backed up "No no no no no... Y-You... stay back!" he cried out, eyes wide. The miner burst out laughing, "Hero, are you afraid of cats?"

"N-no!"

"Then why don't you let it come near you? You are afraid of it!"

Herobrine picked up a stick and waved it at the ocelot, then threw it, causing the feline to run off back into the trees. For the rest of the walk, the being sulked as his brother taunted and jibbed at him. When they got home, he immediately went to his bedroom, slamming the door behind himself rather loudly. Steve stayed out in the living room/ kitchen area of the house until night started to fall. He was making his way to his room before he got an idea of how to get his brother back for the slime "accident" earlier this morning. With a sly grin, he grabbed a sword, some fish, and darted out the door into the night.

\|[]|/

Herobrine woke up as he felt the sun's rays beating down on his bed sheets through the large window he had in his room. With a grunt, he sat up. What he was welcomed with nearly made him scream. Sitting all throughout his room, were 5 different cats, loitering around. The being brought his knees up to his chest, shut his eyes, and yelled at the top of his lungs "Steven, I swear I'll get you for this!"

As he heard his brother yell, a smirk crossed the younger's face. Oh yes, he'd better watch his back. Steve knew that Herobrine always kept his word; but in the end, it was well worth it.

\|[]|/

 **Hey guys! First fic[and try] of writing with my two favorite doppelgangers as the subject and characters! Hope you enjoy this! Like I said, this was my first try so please no hate! This was prompted from a random drawing I did, and if you want to see it I'll give you a link to where it will be uploaded soon! I write/ will write with Herobrine and Steve as brothers, as that's how I see them. If you want more like this one comment any ideas or challenges.**

 **Have a great day, week, year, millennia, irk whatever,**

 **Tess**


End file.
